


Sunday Morning

by oreob1tch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Wade, Day Off, Fluff, I Love You, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has finally a day off and all he wants to do is to cuddle his boyfriend and enjoy the warmth of Peter's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at this whole summary thing :D basically, this is supposed to be very cute and very short and i hope you enjoy reading it.

Wade yawns and stretches his arms, still refusing to open his eyes. He is so indescribably happy he has a day off and the only thing he wants to do today is to cuddle Peter and kiss his pretty mouth and watch soap operas with him.

Wade moves and rolls over to his side and looks at his sleeping boyfriend. He can't believe that Peter is actually with him, out of all people. He chose him, even though Wade is much older and he's ugly and loooking like an overbaked bread.

Words can't describe how happy he is when he's with Peter. That guy makes his heart swell and his chest tighten in the best way possible. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's in love with Peter. He is scared to admit it because he doesn't think Peter feels the same. He's scared to admit it and he's terrified that Peter will leave him for someone else, for someone better, for someone younger, for someone better looking, for someone _living._

It usually keeps him up at night, but not today, he doesn't want to think about it. He wants to  enjoy his day off with his baby. He sits up and yawns again, then he throws the blanket away and gets out of the bed. He needs to pee and he is hungry so he decides to cook something for him and Peter. He wants to do something cute for his boyfriend and he figures that breakfast in bed _is_ cute.

He also thinks about taking a shower because he smells like sweat from being pressed against Peter the whole night. It was a hot night and they were cuddling so of course he was sweating and he smells and he needs shower. So he takes a quick one. As he is standing in the shower, he looks down at his body. He hates that sight. He hates how he doesn't even look human. He hates how unattractive he became. He used to be handsome, he knows that. But now? What does even Peter like about him? His disgusting looking skin? His bald head? 

"Eyes."

Wade almost drowns ( _in a shower_ ) from shock. "Uh? Oh, hi, good morning, Peter."

"Eyes." Peter repeats and leans against the wall to watch Wade in the shower. "You were thinking out loud. What do I like the most about you? Your eyes. Your whole personality is in there. I can see the pain, the happiness, the love, all the self-loathing. Wade, I love you the way you are, just the way you are, but your eyes - those I love the most."

Wade's heart skips few beats. Peter just told him he loves him. He really said that.

"What?" Peter suddenly looks nervous and insecure, so Wade gets out of the shower and hugs his cute little boyfriend.

"You're wet." Peter whispers against Wade's neck. "And the water's still running."

***

In a minute, they're back in the bed, Wade has a clean pair of boxers on and they're kissing furiously. He can't help it, Peter said he loved him and that's all he needed and wanted to hear.

"We need to get up, be productive, do something." Peter murmurs but Wade ignores him and continues kissing his neck and shoulders.

"Let's stay in bed, all day. I wanna cuddle you and enjoy my day off with you." Wade pulls away and sits on Peter's thighs. The younger man smiles at him and nods.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. But I have one condition."

"I'm listening." says Wade and start kissing Peter's chest down to his stomach. Peter's breath hitches.

" _Don't stop._ "

"Oh baby, I won't." Wade grins.

***

One hour and long make out session later, they're asleep again, Wade is holding Peter by the waist, his chest pressed against the younger man's back, their legs tangled. After many sleepless or dreamless nights, Wade sleeps peacfully. And he's dreaming. He's dreaming about this, about having Peter in his arms every morning, about being able to call Peter his, about being happy and himself with the man he fell for.

_The man he loves._

Peter smiles. He's half awake and he can hear Wade talking in his sleep. And what's better than hearing  ' _I love you too, Peter'_?

Having Wade with him, pressed against his warm body, his rough skin against his. Feeling what Wade hates so much but what Peter loves more than anything. That's better. That's _Perfect._


End file.
